Recuerdame
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: Si estuvieras al borde del abismo a quien llamarías ? realmente existe quien pueda hacer que te quedes en esta tierra? Una nueva banda en South Park, el colapso de un pequeño rubio en una fria noche de verano. BUNNY y otras parejas.
1. recuerdame

Remember me ...

-Maldición Kenny pon en silencio tu puto teléfono!- gruño el chico más obeso de South park.

-Quien diablos te llama tanto Kenny, a quien embarazaste esta vez ? -dijo en tono burlesco Stan.

-Es Butters..

-Deberías contestar entonces -razonó Kyle

-No jodas judío marica de seguro es para recordar lo de su homosexual tocata con su banda hoy- Cartman hablaba con la boca llena de chispoquesos

-Si eso debe ser-dijo Kenny encogiéndose de hombros, el y sus amigos continuaron jugando video juegos.

...

-Suelta el teléfono Butters, hay que seguir ensayando- gruño monótonamente el chico de chullo azul.

-Si si voy enseguida- dijo el rubio cenizo tallándose los ojos que estaban un poco llorosos-chicos..

-Estas bien?- pregunto Clyde mientras terminaba su docena de tacos diarios.

-Si...Hay un tema que quisiera cantar esta noche…y hamburguesas se que no lo hemos ensayado pero es importante para mi..

-Ok Butters si no es tan complejo podemos hacerlo, tenemos que aprovechar la instancia para mostrar material nuevo- le respondió sensato bajista quien obviamente era negro.

-A ensayar entonces, tocamos en pocas horas !- chillo Clyde sentándose en su batería y limpiándose la boca llena de salsa de taco Bell con su manga.

-Eres un cerdo- Craig le hizo la seña y tomo su guitarra- bien desde el principio 1,2 3!...

Hace poco Butters se había unido a la banda del team de Craig por un trabajo escolar ya que el team Stan lo había rechazado, secretamente se arrepintieron al ver el gran talento que poseía el chico, tanto que la banda que nació de una simple tarea paso a ser una reconocida banda local, no tenían gran fama fuera de el pueblo pero estaban iniciando viento en popa. En un par de horas tendrían otra de sus tantas tocatas, Butters era la voz principal, Tweek la segunda voz y guitarra, Craig era el guitarrista principal, Token el bajista y Clyde el baterista, su estilo era bastante experimental, no se dejaban definir por etiquetas. Eran chicos poco conflictivos a diferencia del team de Stan por lo que Butters se sentía acogido pero aun así le estaba costando lidiar con el rechazo de sus amigos solo por estar en una banda con otros chicos y particularmente con el distanciamiento de quien era su mejor amigo, Kenny.

-chicos ya es hora, no quiero perderme la tocata - se quejo Kyle

-olvidalo Kyle no iré a ver a esos maricas-gruño Cartman mientras devoraba papas fritas y presionaba con sus grasientos dedos el control del video juego.

-Stan! Kenny! Vamos chicos..-continuo el pelirojo-Kenny eres el mejor amigo de Butters, deberías estar ahí.

-el mejor novio jajaja solo mira todas las llamadas perdidas que tiene de el pequeño marica-Cartman tomo el teléfono y se lo enseño a todos.

-no jodas culo gordo solo somos amigos

**flash back***

-gracias por todo lo de hoy Kenny- murmuraba sonrojado el pequeño Stotch.

-no hay de que Butters, me agrada pasar el día contigo-le respondía Kenny jugueteando con sus manos

-gra..gracias-beso su mejilla y entro a su casa...Kenny se le quedo embobado mirando hasta que una chillona voz los lo interrumpió.

-vaya Kenny es una lastima que seas gay y estés con un chico tan idiota como Stotch, alguien tan guapo y popular como tu merece algo mejor- decía una coqueta y voluptuosa chica acompañada de sus amigas- pero que desperdicio! Grito otra y siguieron su camino riéndose de el chico.

**fin de flash back**

Kenny desde hace mucho sentía cosas fuertes por el pequeño rubio pero no estaba dispuesto a tirar por la borda toda la reputación que tenia por un chico, ni menos uno como Butters, si bien el pequeño era una buena persona era solo un debilucho de quien todo el pueblo se burlaba.

Finalmente el team Stan decidió o más bien fueron obligados por Kyle para asistir a la tocata. Al llegar al lugar los chicos quedaron pasmados, estaba repleto.

-desde cuando estos maricas son tan populares-gruño Cartman.

-se los dije chicos, a la banda les va bien y deberían estar felices de sus amigos, tienen talento, en especial Butters-comento Kyle viendo de reojo a Kenny quien solo se encogió de hombros. Nunca había escuchado cantar al chico.

-y por que tanto interés Kyle ? Realmente no le veo sentido- se quejo Stan

-Tweek y Butters son buenos amigos, quiero apoyarlos. El resto me simpatiza, además creí que tu y Craig eran amigos.

-Solo bebemos juntos Kyle no andamos con mariconadas de amistad como Kenny y Butters- Kyle frunció el señor y miro al aludido quien solo se limito a desviar la mirada.

Entraron al lugar, estaba oscuro lleno de gente bebiendo y conversando, Stan y Cartman fueron directo al un stand de venta donde las novias de Clyde y Token vendían camisetas de la banda y alcohol.

-mierda, realmente tienen muchos seguidores-comento Kenny

-eres un idiota Kenny, pensé que eras mejor persona o que al menos sabias en que iba la vida de tus amigos- Kyle sonaba irritado

-no soy su guardaespaldas kKyle, eso es gay

-y tu sabes bien sobre cosas gay no ? O crees que no note que te alejaste desde que la gente noto lo embobado que te tenia Butters.

\- por algo eres el chico mas listo Kyle.. Pero no quiero problemas, mi vida es tranquila tal y como es y al parecer a Butters le va bien- dijo despreocupado llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-idiota..- el chico judío fue interrumpido por el sonido que provenía del escenario, estaban probando los micrófonos, el show estaba por comenzar y la gente rodeo el escenario. Kyle se acerco junto con Stan y Cartman quienes ya estaban mas felices y ebrios en el lugar, Kenny se quedo atrás.

-gracias por asistir somos Proyecto Cobaya- dijo Token al micrófono, lamentando dejar a cargo de Craig el nombre. El publico aplaudió enérgicamente.

Los chicos estaban vestidos con pantalones ajustados vans y playeras con el logo de la banda, Buttersby Tweek usaban chaquetas sobre estas.

Comenzaron a tocar, Kenny estaba impactado, sonaban bien, su música era agresiva pero melódica y Butters tenia una voz atrapante y seductora, no podía creer que fuera el.

Al par de temas el publico estaba eufórico, coreaban los temas cantaban y saltaban.

-maricas son los mejores !-gritaba un ebrio Cartman sosteniéndose de los hombros con Stan en las mismas condiciones.

Algunas chicas le gritaban cosas obscenas, Tweek y Craig se besaban en el escenario para marcar terreno y Nicole y Bebe desde el stand de ventas maldecían a las jodidas putas que idolatraban a sus novios.

Kenny estaba embobado observando a Butters tan seguro y con tanto talento, que mierda importaba la reputación que tuviera antes o ahora, Butters era genial y le gustaba, estaba siendo un idiota al alejarse, mientras el se quedaba pegado pensando idioteces sobre su reputación el rubio progresaba gracias a su talento, tenia que hablar con el, tenia que disculparse.

-ngh es nuestro ultimo tema de hoy chicos, escrito por nuestro vocalista, gha! Gracias por venir ngh disfruten!- dijo Tweek al micrófono seguido de aplausos, su novio le guiño un ojo y comenzaron a cantar el tema de Butters.

 _ **Soy y otra vez, contesta el teléfono, espero que estés en casa**_

 _ **Necesito un amigo así que no finjas, porque tu eres el único a quien llamo**_

 _ **Lo intentare de nuevo si es que puedo, pero me estoy yendo**_

 _ **Aquí ya no queda nada por vivir**_

Sus compañeros de banda se miraro, no era la letra que habían ensayado, solo la melodía pero el chico estaba cantando otra versión…

 _ **solo tengo un ultimo deseo**_

 _ **por favor recuerda lo mejor de mi**_

 _ **recuerda lo mejor de mi cuando me acuesten para descansar**_

 _ **me pregunto si seré extrañado**_

-mierda...-murmuraba Kenny, podía ver los ojos vidriosos de el chico al cantar

 _ **no te culpes cuando te enteres, tu sabes que no es tu culpa**_

 _ **estuve teniendo estos problemas por un tiempo**_

 _ **hay algo muy mal dentro de mi cabeza**_

 _ **tu eres mi amigo , entonces solucionemos las cosas**_

 **Kenny se abría paso entre la multitud para tratar de llegar al frente, esto no estaba bien**

 _ **y terminemos bien porque no creo pasar de esta noche**_

Butters lo vio, cruzaron miradas ..

 _ **Y solo tengo un ultimo deseo**_

 _ **Por favor, recuerda lo mejor de mi …**_

-Nos vemos en otra tocata idiotas- grito Craig haciendo su seña, las luces bajaron y salieron del escenario.

Kenny llego al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos - han visto a Butters?

-debe estar con la banda en los vestidores- dijo Kyle cabizbajo- corre ...

Kenny logro llegar pateando a un par de guardias a los vestidores, solo para toparse con los chicos de la banda pálidos mirando un trozo de papel que Tweek sostenía.

-Donde esta Butters ?

\- Mccormickhijo de puta- lee y alcanzanos- dijo Craig entregándole bruscamente el papel, los 4 chicos salieron corriendo de el lugar.

Clyde se devolvió y miro fijo a Kenny con los ojos llorosos- por que no contestaste el teléfono ?..- sollozo un poco y corrió para alcanzar a su banda.

Kenny comprendía un poco la situación pero no quería, dirigió su vista a la carta y con cada palabra su corazón se destrozaba.

" _chicos gracias por todo, lamento haber cambiado la letra en el ultimo momento pero necesitaba hacer llegar de alguna manera mis palabras, aunque quizás Kenny ni siquiera asistió, se que le avergüenzo y debe ser tedioso estar cerca de alguien como yo, gracias por estos meses chicos, desearía haber entrado a la banda antes pero no puedo más con todo, es demasiado y ya no quiero estar aquí, familia y amigos realmente lo siento, me llevo lo bueno y me voy porque no aguanto lo malo, díganle a kenneth que lamento ser el loco marica, el idiota maltratado y el debilucho medio torpe que se enamoro de el "._

Y fue ahí cuando Kenny vio su vida sin esas risas, sin las charlas hasta media noche por teléfono, sin su compañía y afecto.. Vio como jamás tuvo el valor para averiguar el origen de los moretones que el chico escondía, el por que de tantas cosas que tomaban sentido ahora. La persona más hermosa que había conocido en su vida vivía un infierno y aun así se molestaba en ser un ángel con el. Salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

La noche era extraña, una noche fría en verano, podía sentir el fuerte aroma a pasto, ruidos a lo lejos, la sensación de tener frio pero no necesitar abrigo, sintió que el tiempo transcurría lento y cada paso que daba retumbaba en sus oídos. A lo lejos vio gente reunida algunos corrían otros gritaban, veía lentamente el parpadeo de las luces de las patrullas que estaban en el lugar, muchos policías, gritos, llanto confusión …

-No…no…- murmuro paralizado ante la escena surrealista que tenia ante sus ojos.

….

 **A veces la vida puede ser una real mierda, la canción se llama remember me y es de the red jumpsuit apparatus.**


	2. Hola Butters

_Hola Butters.. es un lindo día, estaba muy soleado… Como te va ? sabes por aquí las cosas no van muy bien, me siento solo, es raro, los chicos actúan de una forma muy extraña, Kyle no me dirige la palabra, Stan se le confeso y aunque parezca mentira Cartman no se burlo, creo que nadie quiere perder tiempo escondiendo cosas o haciendo daño. Creo.._

 _Ayer Craig me golpeo, no tuve las fuerzas para detenerlo, honestamente creo que me lo merecía, Token lo aparto de mi pero no me miro…Yo tampoco quiero mirarme._

 _Recuerdo que aquella noche.. después de tu canción solo quería encontrate, quería sacarme esta jodida armadura, pero no pude. Mucha gente te criticaba, podía oír sus murmullos, quería golpearlos pero quien era yo para hacerlo ? otro imbécil que al igual que ellos solo se dedico a ser un lejano espectador._

 _Los chicos de la banda terminaron tu canción, fue bello cuando la cantaron, tu madre lloro mucho, tu padre también, recuerdo que me palpo el hombro y me dijo; ¨sabes, cuando lo vimos… pude ver en su cara que estaba arrepentido.. no era lo que realmente quería¨ solo le sonreí y asentí, no se como no me odian._

Te extraño y todo ha sido una jodida mierda desde aquella noche.

El chico rubio se arrodillo frente a la blanca lapida de mármol y dejo una pequeña carta junto a una rosa blanca.

-Te extraño Butters…

 **Sentí que debía darle un final a esta historia..en un mundo ideal Butters habría visto que tenia nuevos amigos, que tenia un buen futuro pero a veces la pena y la desesperación te ciega, centras todas tus esperanzas en una persona y al fallarte esta tu mundo se derrumba.**

 **Un abrazo a todos, no los conozco ni se quienes son pero se que tienen cosas buenas y los quiero por eso, por existir y ser ustedes mismos.**


End file.
